1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corrosion protection cap for clamping onto a polygonal wheel nut, having a cylindrical casing which engages over the polygonal wheel nut, and having groove profiles formed in the web of a spring ring, which are open toward the casing axis and of which the vertices in each case correspond to the corners of the polygonal nut profile and the distance of the vertices from the casing axis is slightly less than the radial distance of each corner of the polygonal nut profile from the casing axis.
Such a corrosion protection cap is a thermoplastic injection moulded part which clampingly engages over the polygonal wheel nut and sealingly bears against a washer or the hub. The polygonal nut is normally a hexagon nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 33 35 723 C2 describes a corrosion protection cap of the generic type in which the groove profiles are constructed in axial webs integrally with the cylindrical casing. As the cap is being firmly clamped by rotation, the groove profiles are pressed onto the corners of the polygonal nut profile, producing a high surface pressure. This results in a high pull-off force in the axial direction, so that the corrosion protection cap is nondetachably seated on the polygonal wheel nut. However, the clamping force and the detaching force for the corrosion protection cap are also so great that manipulation is possible only using a wrench or similar tool. The manipulability of the corrosion protection cap is thereby diminished.